


What could've been.

by anamursia



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Goodbyes, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamursia/pseuds/anamursia
Summary: Their eyes are firmly on Edmund, as if they think he might run right back into Caspian's arms, but he doesn't move.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	What could've been.

When it's time for them to leave, Caspian holds Edmund for a few more seconds than he did the others, caressing his cheek and taking his scent one last time, whispering in his ear, lips to close to it, how he loves him, but never asking for him to stay.

Lucy and Eustace don't seem to notice the little touches and the familiarity in the goodbyes Caspian and Edmund share. Edmund has said they're oblivious, too energetic and innocent to notice anything besides the obvious, and at first Caspian believes him, as he sees Eustace throw a clueless sad smile at them and keeps walking with Lucy, whom can't turn around in fear of bursting into tears.

Then Edmund is smiling at him, he squeezes Caspian's hand gently and walks away to catch up with his sister and cousin. He doesn't look back, not even once.

When the three of them are inside the portal, Caspian gives himself the freedom to look at the two youngest, they're crying, but they're smiling and they don't look at him, and they aren't looking at Aslan either, their eyes are firmly on Edmund, as if they think he might run right back into Caspian's arms. He's sure Edmund can feel the stares at the back of his head, and he can probably know what they're thinking too, but he doesn't move.

And Caspian knows better than to hope, but it's really the only thing he can do, he knows Edmund can't-wouldn't stay, he's been knowing since the first time he met him, but just for now, for this one second, he allows himself to dream about what could've been, if they had more time but that only makes him sadder, the thought that they could have been happy, ruling side by side, but it was never up to him, and it wasn't up to Edmund either. So he just watches him, wishing Edmund would remember he was once loved.

And then the portal is gone, and so is the love of his life.


End file.
